


Master's Little Minx

by MyFantasticImagines1



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFantasticImagines1/pseuds/MyFantasticImagines1
Summary: A Jealous! Billy Loomis x reader Smut that was requested by an anon on tumblr.





	Master's Little Minx

Request: maybe some nsfw where the reader and billy are together and shes a little too playfully flirty w stu and billy gets jealous?

Warnings!! SMUT, CURSING, MALE DOM/ FEMALE SUB , EXTREMELY SOFT KNIFE PLAY.

Holding the red plastic cup filled with cheap wine, your womanly form swayed as you looked for your boyfriend in the sea of other party goers. The silk of the crimson party dress clung to your body, pleasantly showing off every womanly curve you have as you felt someone tap your shoulder. Turning around, you see Stu standing in front of you. 'Might as well let him keep me company until I find Billy.' You thought as the two of you small talked. 

If the look of jealousy could kill, Stu would be dead around ten minutes ago and he'd be cutting off the thin fabric of your little dress; making you know that you're his and only his. Billy's ocean colored eyes darken with a feeling similar to the predator- like desire of of claiming what's his.

You caught Billy glaring intensely at you and Stu, making you feel somewhat aroused and allured by his staring. Just imaging whats probably going through Billy's mind at the moment made you dripping with need. Deciding to see how much it would take until your boyfriend snaps, you deciding to up your flirting a little.

Your hands ran through your locks, making sure you showed off your collarbones; knowing that it will drive Billy into a mixture of horniness and jealousy. Your hands softly touched Stu's arm while laughing at one of his jokes. Stu finally caught on to your little antics and decided to play along. The two of you started to playfully spoke pickup lines to each other. Stu's arm draped around your shouters, causing your boyfriend to have enough of you being all over his friend.

Billy rushed to the two of you, the look of possessiveness was shown on his face as his arm draped around your waist. "I need to talk to my girlfriend real quick, if you don't mind fucking off." Billy's eyes bore into yours as he escorts you upstairs to a bathroom; locking the door behind the two of you.

"Now, since my little Minx needs to be shown who she belongs to, get on your fucking knees and keep quiet." He growled lowly as he unzipped his pants. His bulge outlined his boxers, showing you how much your actions have truly affected your boyfriend.

Moving your hand towards his clothed crotch, you rubbed the hardening bulge as you pull down his boxers and pants. A low groan exited Billy's voice as he grabs a chunk of your hair, pulling you towards his erection. "Suck. Now." You complied, your plush lips wrap around the tip of his cock; savoring the familiar taste of your lover's manhood. His grip on your hair tightened as he pushed your head further down his penis. 

Hollowing your mouth, you tried to adjust to pleasing Billy. "I bet you love it when you are being used as master's little cock slut." You felt something cold and metallic touching softly up and down against your body. Goosebumps rose on your skin as you continued sucking, until Billy roughly pulled you away by your hair. 

"Now, be very quiet or I will cut on your pretty skin." Billy growled into your ear as he picked you up, sitting you on the bathroom counter. His pocket knife softly scratches your inner thighs, causing little droplets of blood to appear. You bit your lips in anticipation of what Billy's going to so next. The blade touches your soaping clothed vagina, making your hips buck upwards slightly. Only the sounds of fabric being cut was the only sound as he cuts the thin fabric of your panties off.

Billy slid the head of his cock against your slit, his jaw clenched from being so close to what he so desperately desired. He entered you, filling you up in all the right places as Billy's lips started sucking on the most sensitive part of your neck. He starts to thrust roughly, smearing your blood onto his hands as he holds your thighs down.

Thrusting harder, his hand dances down to your swollen clit; rubbing his bloodied, calloused hands in circles to make you even more in need of an orgasm. your head tilted back as tears of pleasure fell down your cheeks. "Who's fucking you so hard that your a horny mess?!" he growled sexually. "Y-you, Billy, you!!" you screeched out as his pace increased, causing your walls to clench against his pulsating cock.

"Then scream my name so loud that everyone at this party knows who's fucking you, little Minx." Billy goes harder, rubbing your clit faster as you felt yourself coming undone. "BILLY!" you screamed louder as you cummed, pulling him closer to your body. After a few more thrusts, Billy released in you. Pulling out, the two of you breathed heavily as he cleaned you up with wet paper towels. He softly kissed your lips as he took your now torn panties and stuffed them in his pants pocket.


End file.
